


Cruz de Navajas

by SuperiorJango



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre, Romance, Triangulos Amorosos, engaños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango
Summary: Amity vive feliz con Luz a su lado. Las dos chicas han sido una pareja desde hace tres años y las cosas han ido bastante bien. Sin embargo, un terrible secreto que involucra a cierta bruja de pelo rosado puede poner en peligro su relación.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 27
Kudos: 89





	1. Cruz de Navajas

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, dudaba sobre si hacer esto en uno o dos capítulos, pero es demasiado largo para hacerlo únicamente en uno solo.

En las Islas Hirvientes el ambiente era de lo más tranquilo. Las aves rugían, las flores sangraban y una fresca brisa soplaba, contrastando hermosamente con el cálido sol veraniego. La quietud de este hermoso escenario fue interrumpida por un grito de desesperación. El pequeño Rey de los demonios corría a toda la velocidad hacia su hogar, la Casa Búho. Su expresión era de terror puro, pues estaba siendo perseguido por las criaturas más horripilantes y terroríficas que la pequeña criatura hubiera tenido la desdicha de conocer.

Adolescentes.

Adolescentes que estaban aburridas y querían probar un tinte beige para el cabello en él. Claro que primero tendrían que blanquear su pelaje negro. Algo que el pobre King no quería.

Al llegar al frente de su hogar, King empezó a aporrear la puerta con desesperación mientras le gritaba a Hooty—. ¡Hooty! ¡Abre la puerta, esas locas me quieren teñir el cabello!

Hooty, el demonio que formaba parte de la Casa Búho, abrió sus ojos y con su molesta y burlona voz simplemente dijo—. Hum, necesito la contraseña, hoot hoot.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡No hay ninguna contraseña! —King no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡No existía contraseña alguna! Y lo peor es que podía escuchar las risas de la humana y su novia acercándose cada vez más—. ¡HOOTY! COMO REY DE LOS DEMONIOS TE ORDENO QUE ABRAS LA PUERTA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE.

Hooty pareció pensar la orden por un momento. Después de lo que a King le parecieron horas, aunque en realidad solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, Hooty respondió—. Lo sieeeento, esa no es la contraseña.

—¡Hooty, si no abres la puerta en este momento voy a... —Nadie supo qué es lo que King le iba a hacer a Hooty, pues unos débiles brazos de nerd agarraron al pequeño demonio y lo levantaron para ser abrazado.

—King, no huyas así, algo malo podía pasarte. —Luz Noceda le reprochó a su peludo amigo, mientras le acariciaba el pequeño cráneo. Atrás de ella se encontraba Amity Blight, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y una bolsa en la mano.

—¡No! Suéltame, humana Luz, no me hagas liberar mi infinito poder contra ti. —Las amenazas de King fueron ignoradas mientras los tres entraban a la casa y Luz agradecía a Hooty el haber entretenido a King lo suficiente para atraparlo.

—Ay, eres tan tierno cuando amenazas con liberar todo tu poder. —Luz, con King todavía en sus brazos, se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras Amity colocaba la bolsa con el tinte de pelo y el blanqueador sobre la mesa. Luz entonces se dirigió a su novia—. Bebé, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el grito de ira de King? Es literalmente lo más tierno que he escuchado en mi vida.

—¡No se supone que sea tierno! Se supone que debe infligir terror en los corazones de mis enemigos.

—Pero es que es tan lindo, que me dan ganas de comerte a besos. —Amity sonrió con ternura al ver a la humana besar la pancita del demonio, quien empezó a rogar por no ser comido. Aunque se tranquilizó después de tres segundos y empezó a pedir más besitos en su pancita.

A veces Amity se sorprendía de haber sido tan afortunada como para haber conseguido una chica tan amable y linda como lo es Luz. A pesar de que sus primeras interacciones habían ido un poco complicadas, con todo el asunto de casi ser víctima de una vivisección la primera vez que entró a Hexside y el duelo que tuvo lugar en la reunión de Brujas, la latina había logrado hacerse un lugar en su otrora frío corazón. Claro que Luz, siendo la chica tan densa que es, le había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta del afecto que Amity sentía hacia ella.

Aunque era cierto que a veces Luz la sacaba de quicio, Amity había aprendido a amar esos pequeños detalles de ella. La manera en que sonreía cada que se encontraban. Sus ojos cafés que brillaban intensamente cada que observaba a alguien hacer magia. Sus cabellos castaños que siempre se sentían tan sedosos cada que pasaba sus dedos sobre ellos. Las diferentes expresiones que Luz hacía cada que se sentía feliz, emocionada, sorprendida, o simplemente al verla a ella. El olor a canela que se quedaba impregnado cada que la abrazaba. Incluso algo como lo increíblemente ingenua e inocente que podía llegar a ser, eran cosas que Amity amaba en ella.

Luz se dio cuenta de la manera en que Amity la estaba viendo y dejó de hacerle mimos a King—. Ahora creo es el turno que otra persona sea comida a besos.

Dicho esto, Luz soltó a King, quien aprovechó el pequeño momento de libertad para subir al segundo piso a buscar a Eda. Amity se dejó besar por Luz. Otra cosa que la chica Blight amaba sobre su novia era lo expresiva que era con sus sentimientos. Luz no tenía miedo ni pena de dejar ver lo enamorada que estaba de Amity. Le agarraba la mano cuando caminaban por los pasillos de Hexside, ajena a las miradas curiosas al ver a una bruja y una humana juntas. Luz le decía 'te amo' con una naturalidad que resultaba sorprendente; a Amity le había sido difícil confesar sus sentimientos, y ni hablar de lo que le costó decir esas dos palabras. Y cada que las dos estaban relajándose en la Casa Búho o en la biblioteca, Luz aprovechaba para besarla sin ningún rastro de pena o vergüenza. Era algo que volvía loca de amor a la chica Blight.

Amity seguía besando a Luz, saboreando el sabor a canela de los labios de la latina mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, acariciando suavemente los hombros de la humana y sus manos lentamente bajaban por su espalda. Luz dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. Amity acercó una de sus manos para tocar el pelo de su amada mientras con la otra tocaba su pierna cuando una voz las interrumpió.

—¡Chicas! Les dije que si querían teñir a King antes tenían que decirme, para que escogiera el color.

—¡Eda! ¡Sabes bien que el marrón no me queda para nada!

Luz se alejó un poco de Amity antes de dirigirse a la pequeña cocina de la casa. Amity la observó con detenimiento, mientras se seguía preguntando sobre la buena suerte que tenía para haber conseguido a alguien tan fantástica como ella. Luz desde la cocina le preguntó.

—Oye, ¿vas a quedarte a cenar? Estoy segura de que a Eda no le importará, pero si tienes algo más importante que hacer lo entiendo.

—Si niña, después de todo lo que ustedes dos han hecho bajo mi techo, el que te quedes a cenar no es ningún problema. —Eda respondió mientras bajaba las escaleras con el pequeño demonio en sus brazos, King miraba con temor a Amity, quien se sonrojo como un tomate con las palabras de la vieja bruja.

—No-nosotras no hemos hecho nada malo aquí. —Amity deseó con todas sus fuerzas el conocer un hechizo que la desapareciera en ese mismo instante, aún más después de ver la sonrisa burlona que Eda tenía.

—Ah, entonces en mi casa no han hecho nada malo ¿pero en la tuya sí? Es bueno saberlo.

Amity no pensó que su cara pudiese tener un tono más intenso de rojo, pero se equivocaba. Afortunadamente, Luz salió a su rescate mientras vestía un bonito delantal blanco—. Eda, deja a Amity en paz. Sabes que somos demasiado inocentes para hacer algo así—. Dijo esto mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su novia, cuya cara seguía con el mismo rojo intenso.

—¡Ja! Yo también fui joven, Luz. Y no me quieras engañar que he visto los chupetones que ambas tienen en sus cuellos.

Ahora fue el turno de su estudiante de sonrojarse. Antes de que Amity pudiese decir algo para defenderla, recibió un mensaje en su pergamino. Imaginando que probablemente se trataba de sus hermanos, que querían saber si tenían que inventar una excusa del porque ella todavía no llegaba a su mansión, lo abrió. Sin embargo, al observar el contenido de este, su cara se ensombreció y se levantó rápidamente del sofá donde estaba sentada. Luz la miró con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Todo bien, Ami? —Luz se acercó a su novia, quien escondió su pergamino y se dirigió a ella con una cara que intentaba aparentar tranquilidad.

—Si, sí. Es, bueno, son mis padres. —Esto último lo dijo casi tartamudeando, como si dudara de lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Quieren que vaya ahora mismo a la casa, y, bueno, suenan un poco molestos.

—¿Suenan? Pero si te llegó un mensaje. —King preguntó.

Amity se puso aún más nerviosa—. Bueno, por la manera en que escribieron el mensaje supongo que deben de estar molestos.

Antes de que King pudiera decir algo más Luz se acercó a Amity. Había conocido a sus padres en una ocasión y sabía bien que ellos desaprobaban su "amistad" con la joven humana. También sabía que Amity no les había contado de que las dos habían empezado a salir y mucho menos que las dos solían pasar el tiempo juntas—. Oye, no te preocupes, si tienes que irte lo entiendo. Puedo llevarte con Owlbert si quieres, para que llegues antes y no te metas en más problemas.

—¡No! —Amity exclamó, asustando a las dos brujas y al pequeño demonio, quien saltó a los brazos de Eda. Amity se sonrojó un poco—. Quiero decir, me gustaría, pero si ellos te ven, te meterías en muchos problemas.

—Oh, bueno. —La cara triste de Luz casi rompió el corazón de Amity, quien se acercó a ella para darle un cálido abrazo. Luz le susurró—. Es que solo quería pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo. Con todas las veces que tienes que quedarte hasta tarde en la escuela para hacer tareas extra y ahora que paso los fines de semana con mi mamá en el mundo humano, casi parece que no nos vemos.

Amity hizo lo posible para no llorar. La culpa que las palabras de Luz le infligían a su corazón era demasiada, sin embargo, se pudo controlar—. Lo sé, pero te prometo que intentaré pasar más tiempo contigo ahora. Te lo juro.

Luz sonrió al oír las palabras de amor de Amity. Ella la soltó y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios—. No te preocupes, sé que tienes que estudiar para que tus padres no sospechen. Aquí estaré esperándote.

Amity le devolvió el beso, agarró su bolso que estaba sobre el piso y abrió la puerta, no sin antes mirar por una última vez a Luz, quien le guiño el ojo y le dijo algo en el extraño idioma en el que a veces hablaba—. _Te cuidas, te quiero mucho Amity._

Ella sonrió y cerró la puerta. Luz se quedó con King y Eda, la cual tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro. Luz había visto ese rostro antes, generalmente significaba que Eda estaba pensando en alguna manera de hacer trampa en Hechipóker.

—¿Pasa algo, Eda? —Luz le preguntó, mientras King se dirigía a la cocina para conseguir algo que comer.

Eda pareció meditar su respuesta un segundo. —Nada, Luz. Simplemente estaba pensando en la manera tan extraña en que tu noviecita se comportó cuando le llegó ese mensaje.

Luz respondió con una pequeña carcajada—. Te preocupas mucho, Eda. No conoces a los padres de Amity. Ellos pueden ser un poco digamos que "difíciles de tratar".

—¿Qué no los conozco? Fui con Odalia y Alador a Hexside. Y si siguen siendo las mismas personas que eran en ese entonces, entonces siento pena por tu novia.

—¿QUÉ? ¿FUISTE CON LOS PAPÁS DE AMITY A LA ESCUELA? ¡TIENES QUE CONTARME TODO!

Mientras Eda se preparaba a contarle a su estudiante sobre los momentos embarazosos y las bromas que ella les había hecho a los padres de Amity, la joven bruja estaba en camino a Hexside. El contenido del mensaje seguía presente en su mente, y no podía dejar de repetirse a sí misma que eso tenía que acabar y que tenía que acabar ese mismo día.

_Boscha: Ven a Hexside. Te espero en el salón de siempre._


	2. Cruz de Navajas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity se encuentra con Boscha, decidida a terminar con todo de una vez por todas.  
> Sin embargo, la pelirrosa tiene un plan que puede ser el final de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, había pensado en esto como un one shot, pero 10k palabras se me hacían demasiado. Aunque este capítulo tiene casi 8000 así que no tenía tanto sentido ahora que lo pienso bien

Amity nunca había corrido tan rápido como esa tarde. Su corazón latía desbocado y su mente pensaba en mil posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir con la tríclope. A todo esto, se le sumaba una dosis de enorme culpa por cómo las cosas habían sucedido. Si hubiera sido más honesta, pensaba mientras terminaba de atravesar el bosque y observaba las puertas de mármol de Hexside, no estaría en esta situación. Solo espero que Boscha no se moleste. Y que Luz no se entere de nada.

Amity entró a la escuela, en busca del salón de Pociones dónde se reunía con Boscha todas las tardes cuando la pobre e ingenua Luz creía que su novia practicaba sus hechizos de Abominables a solas. Amity no podía evitar sentir la culpa carcomiendo sus entrañas. Luz era la persona más linda que había conocido, a pesar de ser humana. Siempre había estado ahí para apoyarla. Cuando ocurrió el problema con Otabin en la biblioteca, Luz se lanzó a su rescate sin dudar ni un segundo. Durante su entrenamiento en la Rodilla, Luz intentó rescatar a sus hermanos. La ayudó a recuperar los recuerdos de Willow que ella misma había quemado en su estúpido intento de ocultar su rota amistad. Y como olvidar su baile de Grom y la batalla contra el demonio del miedo. Habían pasado más de dos años y ese recuerdo seguía calentando su corazón.

Aunque Amity amaba a Luz y soñaba con vivir el resto de su vida junta a la humana, no podía evitar sentir que algo faltaba. Que a pesar de todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos y todo lo que sentían la una por la otra, había algo que necesitaba. Nunca se lo dijo a Luz, pues no quería que ella se sintiese insuficiente para Amity. Aunque ese fuese el caso.

Ese sentimiento de vacío se intensificó cuando Luz regresó a su mundo por unos meses para visitar a su madre y explicarle lo que había ocurrido en las Islas.

Al principio Amity se juntaba con Willow y Gus, pero pronto se dio cuenta que, aunque apreciaba su compañía y su amistad, había algo que faltaba ahí. Poco a poco, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Amity empezó a alejarse, inventando excusas para no tener que verlos ni pasar tiempo con ellos. Funcionó, pero para que no sospecharan nada, solía pasar los sábados con ellos. Después sintió que podía mejorar su relación con sus hermanos, después de todo, ellos la habían apoyado en todo el proceso de declarársele a Luz y en ocultar su relación de sus padres. Sin embargo, tampoco funcionó.

Amity pensaba que lo que necesitaba era un poco de acción en su vida. Así que se le unió a las bromas y jugarretas que sus hermanos realizaban. Y aunque al principio parecía que eso era exactamente lo que Amity necesitaba, pues se sentía más viva y feliz de lo que recordaba, esa sensación pronto desapareció y volvió a quedarse con el mismo sentimiento de vacío. La parte positiva era que fue muchísimo más fácil ignorar a sus hermanos que a Willow y a Gus. Aunque Amity seguía con la duda del porque se sentía como se sentía, pronto encontró la respuesta a su pregunta.

Amity recorría los pasillos cuando de repente sintió los brazos de una persona sobre su cintura. Amity intentó conjurar un Abominable para defenderse cuando los mismos brazos le dieron la vuelta y esa persona misteriosa le plantó un beso en los labios. Amity se quedó sorprendida por unos segundos antes de enojarse y empujar bruscamente a la misteriosa persona. Cayó al suelo y fue entonces cuando Amity distinguió una cabellera rosada y tres ojos que la miraban con algo que solo se podría catalogar como pura pasión y adoración.

—¿Boscha? ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Amity le reclamó a su antigua compañera de Rencorgby. La única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa pícara. Boscha agarró la mano de Amity y se la llevó a un salón que se encontraba vacío. Amity fue con ella a regañadientes. Lo que menos quería era estar a solas con ella, lo que ella le hacía sentir era algo que no se podía comparar con algo que hubiese conocido antes. Cada que la veía algo dentro de sí se encendía, pero también sabía que el pequeño juego que al que jugaban las dos tenía que terminar antes de que lastimara más a Luz.

Inmediatamente después de que las dos chicas entraron al salón, Boscha cerró la puerta y se acercó a Amity con la intención de seguir con el beso que le había dado en el pasillo. Sin embargo, la Blight se lo impidió, poniendo su brazo entre ellas. La pelirrosa simplemente le dedicó una mirada divertida mientras suspiraba. Boscha sabía lo que su amiga iba a decir, la respuesta con la que le iba a contestar, la discusión que iba a seguir y los gritos y amenazas que iban a decirse la una a la otra. Pero todo valía la pena, después de todo, pensaba Boscha, Amity se ve más linda cuando está enojada. «Aunque me gustaría que dejara en paz todo este asunto. Después de las primeras cincuenta veces esto tiende a volverse un poco aburrido.»

—Boscha, escúchame bien. Lo que sea que haya entre nosotras tiene que acabar ya. —Amity miraba al suelo mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo para intentar ser fuerte. Aunque sabía que lo único que hacía era lastimar a su novia cada que se veía a escondidas con Boscha, por alguna razón que Amity no quería admitir, a ella le costaba despedirse de su antigua amiga—. No puedo volver a verte y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Los últimos dos años han sido un error, solo estoy lastimando a Luz, a quien amo de verdad. Fui una idiota por comenzar esto y lo lamento. Te usé y lo lamento mucho. Y creo que también nos estamos lastimando entre nosotras.

Amity esperó la respuesta de Boscha por unos segundos, pero cuando levantó la vista, se encontró a la tríclope distraída viendo su pergamino. Amity enrojeció de furia, agarró el pergamino de Boscha y, a pesar de las quejas de la otra, lo quemó con un simple hechizo de fuego. La pelirrosa simplemente veía divertida como las cenizas de su pergamino caían al suelo—. Bien hecho, Blight. Me debes un nuevo pergamino. Afortunadamente para mí, un nuevo modelo salió a la venta ayer, así que espero que me lo entregues mañana cuando nos veamos de nuevo en...

Boscha fue interrumpida bruscamente por Amity, quien la agarró por los hombros y la estampó contra la pared. Boscha observaba con un poco de temor la expresión de furia en la cara de su amiga. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar fijarse en los labios de ella. Se preguntaba si Amity se podía enojar aún más si ella decidía besarla en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, la voz enojada de Amity interrumpió esos pensamientos—. ¡Maldición, Boscha! ¿Acaso no escuchas nada de lo que te digo? ¡No quiero seguir con este estúpido juego! Amo a Luz con todo mi corazón, ella me ama y las dos somos felices. Tú y todo lo que tenemos es un maldito error del que me arrepiento. ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!

Amity se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca y miró con un poco de preocupación a Boscha. Por un momento pensó que había sido demasiado cruel con ella, pero cambió de opinión cuando escuchó la risa burlona de Boscha—. No me hagas reír, Amity. Si de verdad hubieras querido terminar con esto, lo hubieras hecho antes. No dos malditos años después. Lo que tenemos nosotras dos es más intenso que lo que tú tienes con la humana. Admítelo. O no. Me da igual, honestamente.

Amity se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Boscha que no se dio cuenta cuando ella se liberó de su agarre y aprovechó para tumbarla al suelo. La peliverde cayó sobre su rostro mientras Boscha se posicionaba sobre ella y le aplicaba una llave a las manos de Amity. La joven bruja saboreó el gusto a óxido en su boca mientras la sangre empezaba a manar de su labio roto. Antes de poder decir algo, sintió los labios de Boscha besar su cuello. Sentía como recorrían cada milímetro de su tersa piel y no pudo evitar escapar el gemido que salió de su boca. Amity se sonrojó y sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. La joven bruja quería llorar, no por las palabras de Boscha, ni por la situación en que se encontraba.

Amity quería llorar porque nunca se había sentido así cuando estaba con Luz. Únicamente Boscha, la maldita Boscha que le había roto el tobillo, la despreciable Boscha que le había hecho la vida imposible a su novia y a sus amigos, podía hacerla sentir tan bien.

—¿Ay, la gran y poderosa Amity Blight está llorando? —Boscha comentó mientras se levantaba del suelo para darle un poco de espacio. Amity se sentó en el suelo mientras las lágrimas caían amargamente por su rostro—. No es tu culpa, ¿sabes? Si le tienes que echar la culpa a alguien, debería ser a Luz. Después de todo, si ella no fuera tan idiota, tú no tendrías que buscar emociones con alguien más.

Amity intentó decirle a Boscha que se callara. Que no hablara así de la persona que la había apoyado con tanto sin nunca pedir nada a cambio. Pero no podía encontrar las palabras correctas. Después de todo, Boscha simplemente decía la verdad.

La pelirrosa se acercó a Amity y le plantó un beso sobre sus labios. Estaba lleno de pasión y fuego, como si fueran dos amantes que no se hubiesen visto en años y se hubieran acabado de reencontrar. Amity odiaba lo mucho que disfrutaba de eso y lo mucho que deseaba que Luz la besase así.

Amity recordó la manera en que había llegado hasta esa situación.

Después de que Luz había tenido que regresar al mundo humano y Amity no encontraba ese algo que faltaba, ella empezó a hablar con Boscha de nuevo. Habían sido amigas por mucho tiempo y si había alguien que la conociese bien, esa era la tríclope. Empezaron a hablar sobre cosas sin importancias, pues su relación no había sanado desde su enfrentamiento en el partido de Rencorgby. Conforme las semanas pasaron, las dos empezaron a hablar con más y más confianza. Eventualmente, empezaron a reunirse de nuevo. A veces iban juntas a algún café, visitaban alguna tienda de ropa juntas o simplemente se sentaban al borde de un precipicio para observar el atardecer.

Fue en uno de esos momentos cuando Boscha le confesó lo mucho que le gustaba y como había estado enamorada de ella desde mucho antes de que apareciera Luz. Amity se quedó sorprendida por la confesión de su amiga que no sabía qué hacer. Y cuando Boscha le robó un beso, Amity simplemente lo permitió. No había tenido noticias de Luz en más de cinco meses y una parte de ella le decía que la humana probablemente se había olvidado de ella y nunca más volvería. Así que Amity cometió el peor error de su joven vida.

Correspondió a los sentimientos de Boscha.

Al principio las dos ocultaron su relación bajo la fachada de que volvían a ser amigas. Amity convenció a Boscha de no ser tan cruel con Willow y ella aceptó. Se disculpó con la bruja y le prometió que nunca más la volvería a molestar. A veces las tres salían juntas y el grupo de amigas de Boscha aceptó tanto a Willow como a Gus sin hacer muchas preguntas. Skara principalmente se hizo muy cercana a la bruja de las plantas. Conforme pasaban las semanas, Amity consideraba más y más la idea de hacer su relación con Boscha pública. Después de todo, todos sus amigos querían a Boscha, sus hermanos la conocían desde hacía años y hasta sus padres veían con buenos ojos que Amity se hubiese reconectado con ella.

Sin embargo, después de tres meses de que Amity y Boscha empezaran con su relación secreta, Luz regresó a las Islas Hirvientes.

En los ocho meses en que Luz había estado fuera de la vida de Amity, la humana había cambiado demasiado. Había crecido bastante, lo que hacía que fuera más alta que Amity, se había dejado el pelo largo y ahora usaba pantalones negros, una blusa rayada y una chaqueta verde. Amity no podía estar más sorprendida del enorme cambio de su Luz. El mismo día que ella regresó a las Islas, la humana le regaló el nuevo libro de Azura, junto con una carta donde exponía todos sus sentimientos hacía ella y lo mucho que la había extrañado esos ocho meses. Amity aceptó todos esos regalos con gusto, mientras pensaba como explicarle la situación a Boscha. No quería lastimarla, pero no podía evitar pensar que la persona a la que de verdad amaba era Luz, no Boscha. Sorprendentemente, fue ella misma quien habló con Amity y le dijo que estaba bien si terminaban su pequeña relación. Que había sido divertido mientras duró, pero sabía que solo era temporal. Claro que todo era mentira. Boscha sabía que Amity se veía mucho más feliz a su lado que con Luz, por lo tanto, la primera en buscar a la otra no fue Boscha sino Amity.

Amity creía que el vacío que sentía en su interior se debía a no haber visto a Luz en mucho tiempo, pero después de una semana juntas se dio cuenta que no era cierto. Aunque amaba a la latina y de verdad disfrutaba sus momentos juntos, había una cosita que no dejaba su mente. Una vocecita que comparaba cada acción que Luz hacía con Boscha. Una vocecita que le decía que tan diferentes haría las cosas Boscha y que ella probablemente sería mejor en eso. Al principio la ignoró, pensando que la persona a la que su corazón le pertenecía era la morena, no la pelirrosa. Conforme los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, ignorar a la voz de su cabeza que comparaba a las dos chicas era cada vez más difícil. Hasta que siete meses después, cuando Luz tuvo que acompañar a Eda y a King a una aventura en la parte más alejada de las Islas, Amity llamó a Boscha y le dijo que tenía que verla. Ella aceptó con gusto y las dos pasaron todo el fin de semana juntas. Por primera vez en meses, Amity se sentía feliz de verdad. Boscha, su actitud y su manera de ver el mundo eran completamente lo opuesto a Luz y, sin embargo, eso sólo hacía que fuese más emocionante estar con ella. Y los besos de la tríclope eran más apasionantes que los besos infantiles e inocentes de la humana.

Y siguieron con ese juego suyo por los siguientes dos años. Cuando Luz estaba ocupada, ya fuese por la escuela o por sus responsabilidades con Eda; Amity llamaba a Boscha. Se besaban, veían alguna tonta serie en la bola de cristal o simplemente observaban las nubes. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Amity se empezaba a sentir cada vez más culpable. No sólo sentía que usaba a Boscha para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas, sino que también le mentía a Luz, su novia y la persona que tanto había hecho por ella, y todo eso por una persona que no la apreciaba por completo. La primera vez que le dijo a Boscha que nunca más se podrían ver, ni en sus escapadas juntas ni como amigas, ella aceptó, y, aunque ella misma lo negara después, se veían destellos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pasaron solamente dos semanas antes de que Amity volviera ver a Boscha

Ese era el juego en que las dos se veían involucradas. Amity la llamaba cuando necesitaba llenar ese vacío dentro de sí y Boscha aceptaba gustosamente. Pasaron las semanas, los meses y Amity siempre terminaba sintiéndose culpable e intentaba terminar con eso. Pero no podía hacerlo. Se había vuelto adicta a los arrumacos y besos de Boscha, y por más cruel que sonase, le hacía sentir cosas que Luz nunca podía. A veces, cuando su mente divagaba por lugares demasiado oscuros, deseaba no haber conocido a Luz, así estaría libre para salir con Boscha sin sentirse culpable. Claro que inmediatamente después se reprendía a sí misma por pensar de esa manera.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Boscha, quien terminó el beso mientras que, por dentro, Amity deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Boscha ya no tenía la sonrisa burlona que mostró antes, ahora en su lugar había una expresión seria—. ¿Sabes algo, Amity? Aunque me encanta el vernos así y me divierte lo ingenua que es tu noviecita para no haber sospechado nada en estos últimos dos años, me estoy hartando de este juego—. Amity se sorprendió por las palabras de su compañera. Siempre había pensado que la emoción de saber que lo que hacían era prohibido era parte de lo que le gustaba a Boscha.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Boscha hizo una mueca de fastidio—. Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando. Al principio no me molestaba, que nos viéramos un rato y que después me dejaras a un lado como si fuera un juguete viejo. Pero después de dos años esto se ha hecho aburrido.

Amity sentía como su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Si Boscha estaba diciendo lo que ella pensaba, Amity estaría en un problema más grande. —Boscha, por favor. No me hagas esto.

Normalmente, Boscha estaría encantada de escuchar las súplicas de Amity. Pero incluso ella había llegado a su límite de la cantidad de veces que podía soportar a su amiga disculpándose y diciendo como lo que tenían era un error, de lo mucho que amaba a la maldita humana y como no podían seguir viéndose; únicamente para que la chica Blight le mandara mensajes a la semana siguiente para verse de nuevo y que después de otras dos semanas, Amity le dijera que todo había sido un error.

—No, estoy harta de que me trates como si fuera un juguete. Siempre andas diciendo lo mucho que amas a la humana, pero después nos besamos y me dices lo mucho que te hago sentir "completa". No puedes vivir sin mí, Amity. No importa la cantidad de veces que intentes dejarme, siempre regresas.

Amity sabía que Boscha decía la verdad. Amaba a Luz, de verdad. Era fantástica, linda, agradable y siempre veía lo mejor en los demás, sin importar nada. Pero al mismo tiempo ese era el problema. Amity apreciaba la actitud tan afable de su novia, pero después de un tiempo eso se volvía aburrido y tedioso. Y Amity necesitaba un poco de emoción en su vida. Emoción que únicamente Boscha le podía brindar.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Amo a Luz, es el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela. Pero tú tienes algo que ella no. Me-me haces sentir cosas que Luz nunca podría. Me haces sentir que no tengo que fingir ser una buena persona o ser amable para que las personas me aprecien. Por eso te necesito, te necesito conmigo. Por favor Boscha. Eres importante para mí. —Amity le rogó. Una pequeña parte de sí le decía que lo mejor era que Boscha se negara y que terminaran su relación en ese mismo instante. Pero otra voz, un poco más cruel, le decía que no, que lo mejor era que Boscha aceptara seguir viéndose con Amity a escondidas, sin importar el hecho de lo mucho que fuera a lastimarla a ella o a Luz. Viendo que Boscha no decía nada, Amity dijo algo que le hizo sentirse como la peor persona que hubiese existido jamás—. Si-si nunca hubiese conocido a Luz, te prometo que nosotras podríamos ser felices. Pero no es así, las amo a las dos y te juro que si hubiese una manera de que las tres pudiésemos ser felices lo intentaría, pero no es así. Por favor, Boscha. No me hagas esto.

La pelirrosa parecía sopesar las palabras de Amity. A pesar de estar dos años viéndose a escondidas, era la primera vez que ella decía algo tan personal. Aunque ella había superado su enamoramiento infantil sobre Amity, el escuchar esas palabras hacía que se sintiera como la bruja más afortunada de las Islas. Boscha sonrió, y se acercó a Amity para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Amity la recibió gustosa y las dos volvieron a seguir con el mismo ritual que tenían cada que se quedaban hasta tarde en Hexside. Se besaron con pasión, las manos de Boscha acariciando el pelo verde de Amity mientras ella tocaba suavemente la cara de la otra.

Boscha se apartó de Amity, ésta la miró ansiosamente, pues usualmente era Amity la que rompía el contacto. Boscha le hizo la pregunta que Amity menos esperaba después de todo el drama que habían pasado.

—Oye, Ames. ¿Tienes la hora? —La pregunta de Boscha la agarró con la guardia baja, pero era comprensible. Después de todo, ella había quemado su pergamino y la pelirrosa no tenía manera de hacerlo por sí misma. Amity enrojeció de pena y checó la hora. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde y se lo hizo saber a su amiga—. Gracias. Oye ¿tienes sed? Hay un poco de agua en mi mochila por si gustas.

—Gracias, Boscha. —Amity agarró un pequeño frasco lleno de agua y bebió su contenido. Inmediatamente empezó a ahogarse, el líquido estaba frío y el sabor era un poco amargo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Eh? Es un poco de té de hierbas. Es bueno para la piel. ¿No te gusta?

—Está horrible.

—Lo siento. De haber sabido que tenías los gustos de un bebé hubiera traído un poco de leche de amapola. —Boscha le sonrió mientras abría la puerta y ambas chicas salían del salón en dirección a la salida.

—Oye, si tienes que ir a algún lado lo entiendo, nos podemos ver en otra ocasión. —Amity le dijo. Boscha simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no te preocupes, a diferencia de ti, mis padres no son unos completos imbéciles. —Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa compasiva en su cara. Aunque su propia madre tenía su tonta rivalidad con la madre de Amity, no eran tan exigentes como lo eran Odalia y Alador—. Aunque es mejor que salgamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti esperando afuera.

—¿En serio? No tenías que hacerlo, no es mi día del nombre y no hay ninguna ocasión especial. —Amity se sentía sorprendida por el repentino gesto amable de Boscha, especialmente después de su discusión de hace unos momentos. Su relación generalmente era menos sentimental que la que tenía con Luz, no se hacían regalos y no se veían a menos que fuera para pasar el tiempo juntas—. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa es?

Boscha simplemente le dedicó una fiera sonrisa—. No es una sorpresa si te digo, ¿verdad? —La manera en que ella le contestó no hizo más que poner nerviosa a Amity. No tenía idea de que estaba hablando Boscha y temía que fuera alguna broma de mal gusto. Ella al ver la expresión preocupada de Amity le dio un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarla—. Oye, tranquila. Te prometo que será algo que te va a gustar.

El beso la tranquilizó, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que no confiara en Boscha. Mientras las dos caminaban por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela, Amity se dio cuenta de lo poco que faltaba para graduarse y entrar a algún aquelarre. Sabía que, de tener la opción de elegir, ella elegiría el aquelarre de Abominables, sin embargo, eso no era algo posible. Sus padres seguían enfrascados en que su hija entrara al aquelarre del Emperador. Desde que sus estúpidos hermanos decidieron llevarle la contra a sus padres y se unieron a uno de los aquelarres menores, Odalia y Alador habían puesto aún más presión sobre ella. Querían que al menos uno de sus hijos fuese alguien reconocido en la alta sociedad.

—Oye, Boscha. ¿Ya has pensado en que aquelarre entrar después de la graduación? —Amity preguntó, en un intento de apartar su mente de la "sorpresa" que le esperaba. Boscha mostró una mueca de asco y, por un segundo, Amity temió haberla ofendido. Sin embargo, ella le contestó con un tono cansado.

—Por el Titán, Amity. No tengo suficiente con que los imbéciles de mis padres me recuerden cada maldito segundo sobre lo importante que es entrar al estúpido aquelarre del Emperador, ¿sino que ahora tengo que lidiar contigo también? —Sorprendentemente, Boscha estaba igual de presionada que Amity—. Estoy en tu misma situación, aunque quiero entrar a Pociones, ellos insisten en lo importante que es para mi futuro el trabajar para el necio de Belos.

Amity dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de sorpresa. Aunque sabía que la familia de Boscha trabajaba directamente para Belos y que desde la infancia a ella se le había presionado casi como a ella misma para trabajar con él, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su amiga expresarse así. Boscha se empezó a reír al escuchar lo sorprendida que estaba Amity—. Por favor, no me digas que en realidad crees toda esa basura de "un aquelarre, una bruja" que nos han inculcado desde pequeñas. La única razón por la que tu madre y la mía quieren que nos unamos al Emperador es por todo el poder que conlleva ser parte de su grupo. Si no fuera por él, podríamos practicar toda la magia que quisiéramos y hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa. Maldito sea Belos y malditos sean mis padres por obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. —Boscha dejó de despotricar contra el sistema por un segundo y volteó para mirar a Amity. Su tono de voz ya no era agresivo, sino más triste y depresivo—. A veces pienso en escapar de todo e irme a vivir a los bosques, como una bruja salvaje.

—¿Preferirías ser una criminal que trabajar con el emperador? —Amity no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, parecía alguien completamente diferente de la Boscha que conocía. Aunque ellas no solían hablar de ese tipo de asuntos más personales, tenía la idea de que estaba de acuerdo con el sistema.

—Digo, tal vez la Dama Búho sea una criminal buscada y tenga que vivir huyendo de la ley. Pero al menos es libre de hacer lo que quiera y de practicar todos los tipos de magia. ¿Te imaginas pasar el resto de tu vida usando solamente magia de Abominables? Titán, yo me volvería loca al sentirme tan inútil. —Boscha miró hacía el suelo, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no tuviese el valor de hacerlo. Amity la observó atentamente sin saber qué hacer. Aunque la misma idea había pasado por su cabeza, sabía que era algo imposible. Ser una bruja salvaje implicaba vivir el resto de tu vida al margen de la ley. Vivir todos los días cuidándote las espaldas para asegurarte que los guardias no te arrestaran. Y sí ocurría eso, el destino de todos era el Conformatorio. Y si eso no funcionaba, la petrificación.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? —Amity preguntó. Boscha levantó la mirada para verla con algún sentimiento desconocido en sus ojos. Obviamente no esperaba que ella dijera eso. Amity temía haberla ofendido, como si le hubiera dado a entender que quería que se fuera de su vida. Sin embargo, Boscha simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Por una sencilla razón, Blight. —Ambas chicas estaban enfrente de las puertas de Hexside, antes de que Amity pudiese abrirlas, Boscha la detuvo y le dio otro beso en los labios. Amity la recibió gustosamente y, antes de que pudiese preguntar cuál era la razón detrás de que ella no hubiese huido ya de la escuela y empezado su vida como una bruja salvaje, Boscha le respondió—. Tú. Sé que la única razón por la que quieres unirte al aquelarre del Emperador son tus padres. Si las dos huimos, podríamos vivir juntas en los bosques. Tan solo imagínanos, a nosotras, despertando juntas sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo más que ser felices y hacer lo que queramos. Que se jodan mis padres y que se jodan los tuyos. No tenemos que seguir sus estúpidas reglas.

—Boscha, yo no... —Amity fue interrumpida por una Boscha molesta.

—¿No podrías hacer qué? ¿Dejar a tus padres? ¿O dejar a la humana atrás? —Sus palabras escupían veneno. Su voz tenía ese dejo de odio puro que pocas veces había escuchado—. Sabes tan bien como yo que con este tonto jueguito que tenemos simplemente la estás lastimando más y más. ¿Qué se necesita para que dejes de ser tan egoísta y te decidas de una vez?

Amity enrojeció de ira. Estaba cansada de oír las constantes quejas y reclamos de Boscha. Sabía que la pelirrosa nunca entendería lo que ella quería decir y no tenía sentido el seguir discutiendo con ella—. Por favor, no quiero volver a hablar de esto. Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con seguir viéndonos así. Si tú no lo puedes aceptar entonces no hay que volver a vernos.

Boscha simplemente le dedicó una mirada burlona. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. —Está bien, Amity. Una pregunta, nada que ver con esto. ¿Qué hora es?

Amity una vez más se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta y por el brusco cambio de tema. —Son las seis y cuarto. ¿Qué? ¿Tu sorpresa va a llegar después?

Boscha continuaba sonriendo—. No realmente.

El misticismo con el que Boscha le hablaba molestó a Amity. Boscha pareció darse cuenta de esto, pues decidió molestarla—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mí?

« _Claro que confío en ti. Simplemente estoy nerviosa, eso es todo._ »

—Claro que no. Eres una manipuladora de lo peor. —Amity se sorprendió por las palabras que brotaron de su boca.

—Vaya ¿eso es lo que piensas en verdad? —Amity ignoró el tono burlesco con el que Boscha le hizo la pregunta.

_«¡No!»_

—Es la verdad, eres una maldita manipuladora. Nunca me harías un regalo sin buscar algo a cambio. —De nuevo, Amity se sorprendió por lo que había dicho. Era la verdad, Boscha nunca hacía nada a menos que pudiese sacar algo de ello. Sin embargo, Amity nunca le diría eso de una manera tan directa—. Boscha, no-no sé qué pasa, yo no quería decir eso.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que la sorpresa ya debe de tener un buen rato esperando. No hay que hacerla esperar. —Con estas palabras, la tríclope abrió las puertas de Hexside y salió de la escuela. Amity se quedó confundida con lo que había ocurrido, ella no había tenido la intención de insultar a Boscha por más ciertas que fueran sus palabras.

—¡Hey! Si llegaste, pensé que me ibas a dejar plantada. —Amity escuchó la voz de Boscha desde atrás de la puerta. ¿Acaso la sorpresa se trataba de alguna de sus amigas? ¿Tal vez Skara o Cat?

—Bueno, tu mensaje me sorprendió, pero parecía urgente. —Una voz bastante conocida hizo que a Amity se le helara la sangre.

«No, no, no, no, no. Boscha maldita seas, no te habrás atrevido.» Amity deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber aprendido algunos hechizos de invisibilidad de sus hermanos en ese momento. La sorpresa que Boscha le había prometido había llegado a Hexside y Amity no se sentía lista para afrontarla.

—Bueno, Luz. Tengo lista una sorpresa para ti. Claro, si es que ella se decide a salir en algún momento. —Boscha le contestó a la humana que se encontraba afuera. Amity pensó rápidamente en dar la vuelta y salir por alguna ventana, pero aparentemente Boscha había pensado en esa posibilidad y la llamó—. ¡Amity! ¡Sal de ahí! Luz te está esperando.

—¿Amity? Pero ella se fue a su casa. Ella recibió un mensaje de sus padres. —Luz contestó dudosa.

La bruja peliverde se debatió entre salir o no. Sabía que Boscha no tenía evidencia alguna de haber estado con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, eso solo pondría en peligro su ya de por sí frágil relación. Estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades cuando Boscha abrió la puerta para mostrarle a Luz que no estaba mintiendo. La latina simplemente se quedó sorprendida al ver a su novia dentro de la escuela. Amity deseó que la tierra se la tragara para desaparecer de tan incómoda situación. Sin embargo, se preparó mentalmente para lo que sea que Boscha tuviese en mente.

Amity intentó, sin éxito, sonreír de la manera menos culpable posible. En su mente corrían miles de posibilidades de cómo todo podría salir terriblemente mal. También pensaba en todas las excusas con las que podría escapar. —Hey, Luz. Luz Noceda. Luz la humana. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, Boscha me mandó un mensaje hace como unos treinta minutos diciendo que tenía que venir a Hexside. —Fue entonces cuando Luz se acercó a Amity—. Pero, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Pensé que tus padres querían que regresaras a tu casa.

—Bue-bueno, mira, es que lo que ocurrió fue, fue, bueno, es algo gracioso lo que ocurrió.

Luz la observó pacientemente mientras Boscha se empezaba a reír como una lunática. Una muy confundida Luz le dirigió una mirada aún más confundida, como si hubiese algo de lo que ella no se estuviese dando cuenta. Una vez Boscha logró controlarse, habló—. Por el Titán, Amity. Creo que nunca te había visto tan roja ni nerviosa.

Sus palabras solo sirvieron para hacer que el rostro de la Blight enrojeciese aún más—. ¿¡No puedes callarte por un maldito segundo?! —Amity puso sus manos sobre su boca, sorprendida por sus abruptas palabras. Luz la miró preocupada.

—¿Amity? ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Luz únicamente sirvió para hacer sentir peor a la joven bruja. Por un momento había olvidado lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos dentro de Hexside, al escuchar lo preocupada que sonaba su novia, Amity volvió a recordar la situación en que se encontraba. Tenía que alejar a Luz de Boscha lo antes posible, antes de que una de las dos dijera algo que pusiera en peligro su relación con la humana.

—No, Luz, no estoy bien. Estoy nerviosa y preocupada. —Una vez más, Amity habló sin pensar.

—¿Nerviosa? ¿Pasó algo? Pensé que estabas con tus padres, ¿por qué estabas con Boscha?

—Mis padres no me enviaron un mensaje, era Boscha, quería que la viera en Hexside. —De nuevo, Amity puso sus manos sobre su boca antes de pudiese incriminarse aún más. Luz la miró sospechosamente y fue cuando Amity recordó el bote de té que Boscha le había dado. «Oh, no. Eso no era té.»

Antes de que Luz pudiese decir algo, Boscha intervino—. Si, Luz. Yo le mandé el mensaje a Amity para que nos viéramos en la escuela. —La pelirrosa se acercó a Amity y posó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Luz simplemente las miró con un sentimiento de incomodidad.

—¿Amity? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué me mentiste? —La aludida ignoró la pregunta de Luz, apartó la mano de Boscha y se puso a la defensiva.

—Maldita seas, Boscha. ¿Qué era eso que me diste a beber? —La tríclope sonrió, sacó el pequeño bote que tenía el poco líquido que Amity había dejado y se lo aventó a Luz.

—Oye, Luz. Ambas estamos en Pociones. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirme que hay en este bote? —Boscha le preguntó a la humana. Luz observó el bote que tenía en sus manos y, después de unos segundos, contestó.

—Es ese suero de la verdad que estuvimos haciendo hoy en clase. Aunque creo que el profesor dijo que te habías pasado con la barba de ghoul y era más potente de lo usual.

Si antes Amity estaba preocupada por lo que pudiese ocurrir, ahora estaba a punto de explotar de preocupación e ira. No podía creer que había sido lo suficientemente tonta para confiar ciegamente en Boscha.

—Pero, olvídate de eso ¿por qué Amity estaba contigo?

«Maldición, no puedo dejar que Luz se entere. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Piensa, maldita sea. ¡Piensa!»

—¿Ami? ¿Estás bien? —Luz preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

—Si, Ami. ¿Todo bien? —Boscha también preguntó con sorna.

—Boscha, cállate, por favor. —Amity contestó molesta. Seguía buscando la manera de salir de esa situación, pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta que pudiese ser lo suficientemente sincera para engañar a su novia. Seguía sintiéndose como la bruja más ruin de las Islas. Había pasado los últimos tres años engañando a la persona más preciosa del mundo y lo que le preocupaba no era lastimarla, sino que no la descubriese. Por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad, pero la parte egoísta de su mente desechó la idea inmediatamente.

—Ami, por favor, ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —La peliverde observó fijamente a Luz, pero antes de que pudiese contestar, ella siguió—. Eres lo más importante para mí. Y si hay algo que te esté molestando, me gustaría ayudarte en ello. Tú has estado ahí para ayudarme y yo he estado ahí para hacer lo mismo. ‘Podemos arreglarlo juntas’, ¿recuerdas?

La mirada de Luz desprendía únicamente cariño y ternura, el mismo cariño y ternura que la había enamorado en primer lugar. Recordaba la manera en que Luz había arriesgado su vida para salvarla del Otabin que buscaba atraparla para siempre. Su aventura en la Rodilla de las Islas donde ambas derrotaron al monstruo que casi devoró a sus hermanos. El baile del Grom que le seguía sonrojando cuando pensaba en él.

Luz había hecho tantas cosas por ella en el pasado que a Amity no le costó enamorarse de ella. Era su pequeño refugio personal donde sabía que le esperaría alguien que la amase sin pedir nada a cambio. Pasó el tiempo y ese sentimiento ya no era tan intenso como antes, pero la joven bruja se negaba a aceptarlo. Porque aceptar que ya no sentía lo mismo por Luz significaba perder su pequeño espacio de comodidad y enfrentarse a un mundo extraño y hostil.

Amity sabía que al menos le debería decir la verdad a Luz. Incluso aunque ello significase el separarse para siempre y que la humana nunca más volviera a hablarle.

Amity también sabía que era demasiado egoísta para hacerlo. Y en ese momento, mientras veía la mirada preocupada de Luz, supo que nunca se la había merecido.

—Luz, yo... —Amity se quedó en blanco. Tenía que escoger con cuidado sus palabras para evitar decir algo comprometedor—. Es mejor que hablemos después, no estoy en condiciones de decir nada.

Técnicamente era verdad, pero eso no sirvió para tranquilizar a Luz, quien seguía mirándola preocupada—. Amity, por favor. No importa que suceda, estaré aquí para apoyarte.

Ella intentó ignorarla, mientras pensaba en algo que pudiese decir que no fuese una completa mentira. Sin embargo, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de hacerlo, pues Boscha se acercó a las dos con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

—O le dices a la humana lo que ocurre o lo hago yo. Y sabes que yo no intentaré usar palabras dulces.

—¡Boscha, no! Por favor. —Las palabras de Amity escaparon de su boca y ella se maldijo a si misma por haber eso, pues Luz se volvía a la tríclope con una mirada de molestia en su cara.

—¡Boscha! Deja a Amity en paz por favor. Sea lo que sea es algo que las dos necesitamos arreglar, así que te agradecería mucho si te largaras de aquí.

Sin embargo, Boscha solo seguía sonriendo cruelmente y, con la misma mueca que tanto odiaba Luz, se dirigió a ella—. Oh, pero esto sí es algo que me incumbe, humana.

Dicho esto, Boscha trazó un círculo en el aire que hizo aparecer unas cadenas fosforescentes del suelo las cuales se enrollaron alrededor del cuerpo de Amity, lanzándola al suelo. Luz inmediatamente tomó una posición defensiva mientras sacaba un pequeño pedazo de papel con unas extrañas marcas en él.

—¡Detente! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—¡Boscha! ¡Libera a Amity en este momento!

La aludida simplemente ignoró la amenaza de la humana y se acercó a ella mientras se relamía los labios, como si fuera un gato viendo a su próxima presa. Luz simplemente retrocedió con temor—. Veras, Luz.

—¡Boscha, te lo ruego!

—Desde hace unos dos años.

—¡Por favor!

—Amity y yo nos hemos estado viendo en secreto.

—¡DETENTE!

—Cada que te ibas a alguna tonta aventura con la Dama Búho o con tus amiguitos, Amity me llamaba y nos pasábamos el día juntas.

—¡MALDITA SEAS, BOSCHA!

—Si creías que ella te era completamente fiel, te equivocas humana. Después de todo, según ella, hay veces en las que desea nunca haberte conocido.

—¡CIERRA TU BOCA!

—¿Y bien, humana? —Esta última palabra Boscha la pronunció con todo el veneno posible—. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Luz simplemente le dirigió a Boscha una mirada cargada de odio, después, pasó de largo y se acercó a Amity para romper las cadenas que la sujetaban con el glifo que tenía en la mano. La peliverde, al verse liberada, abrazó fuertemente a la humana, mientras unas lágrimas amargas caían por su rostro. Luz le devolvió el abrazo y, sin ver a Boscha, le respondió.

—Sabía que estabas loca, pero nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos. Conozco a Amity, ella nunca haría eso. Nunca sería tan cruel conmigo ni con nadie.

Cada palabra que Luz pronunciaba era como una daga que se hundía en su negro corazón. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser y el sufrimiento solo hacía que su llanto fuera más intenso. Boscha solo le contestó con una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Tanta fe tienes en ella? Entonces pregúntale si todo lo que dije es mentira, estoy segura de que ella te dirá lo mismo. Después de todo, sigue bajo los efectos de mi suero.

Amity se limpió las lágrimas y miró preocupada a Luz. —Por favor, no me preguntes nada.

Ella simplemente miró a Amity con ojos dudosos. Se debatía sobre si debía aclarar sus temores o no. Confiaba plenamente en ella, pero la incertidumbre que Boscha le había provocado le hacía dudar—. ¿No es cierto, verdad Ami?

La bruja sintió como su garganta se cerraba por todo lo que sentía en ese momento y apartó su mirada de Luz. Pero la humana volvió a preguntar.

—¿Amity? Dime que todo es simplemente una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de Boscha.

Su mente estaba cegada por la vergüenza de estar en tan lamentable situación—. Luz, yo...

—Dime que no es cierto.

—Luz, yo...

—Amity, por favor, contéstame.

—Yo quisiera hacerlo, pero...

—No, no, no, no, no. —La voz de Luz se quebró y el mismo dolor que sintió cuando años atrás, cuando creyó haber perdido a Eda la embargó una vez más.

—Es cierto, todo lo que dijo Boscha es cierto. —Amity nunca se había sentido tan humillada ni avergonzada de sí misma.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? 

Amity no quiso responder a eso, pero vio como Boscha se acercaba, lista para clavar la daga de la traición aún más profunda, y decidió ser honesta por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

—Te amo. No quiero que pienses que deje de amarte por ella. Eres la chica más asombrosa que he conocido y me haces muy feliz. Pero no me siento completa cuando estamos juntas. No siento esa chispa que siento con Boscha. Lo siento mucho, debí habértelo dicho hace tiempo, pero no quería perderte. Y no quiero perderte. Me haces feliz, de verdad. Pero hay ocasiones en que necesito de Boscha para...

Amity no pudo continuar pues al ver a la persona que tanto la había apoyado durante los últimos años sufrir ella comenzó a gimotear, lamentándose por todos los errores que había cometido. Amity intentó acercar una tímida mano hacía ella, pero se detuvo al sentir un profundo ardor en su mejilla izquierda. Era Luz quien la había abofeteado y, en lugar de una mirada llena de tristeza y pena, era observada por dolor y furia. 

—Te odio, Blight. 

—Luz, perdón, perdón, perdón. Pero no quiero perderte. —Dicho esto, Amity intentó una vez más acercarse a ella, pero la humana fue más rápida y sin perder ni un segundo se alejó de Amity como si fuera lo más repugnante que hubiese visto en su vida. El dolor que la bruja sentía en su corazón no hacía más que aumentar. 

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ojalá que nunca te vuelva a ver en mi vida! —Y con estas palabras, Luz dejó a una devastada Amity llorando en el piso. Luz se fue rápidamente, intentando ignorar los sentimientos de dolor que lastimaban su pobre y roto corazón.

Boscha se acercó a Amity y le puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella no intentó apartarla, sino que dejo que la pelirrosa la tocara. Aunque la otra chica no lo pudiese ver, Boscha tenía una expresión triste en su rostro—. Sabes que era la única manera, Amity. Simplemente la seguías lastimando más y más. Eventualmente se iba a dar cuenta por sí misma. 

Amity no contestó. Seguía llorando y lamentándose por lo que había ocurrido. Por la manera tan cruel y despiadada en que había lastimado a Luz. Sabía que no habría nada en el mundo que haría que la humana la perdonase. Ella probablemente la ignoraría a partir de ahora y por consiguiente también lo harían Willow y Gus. Una parte de ella deseaba poder retroceder en el tiempo para nunca haber ido ese día a ver a Boscha, que ojalá se hubiese quedado en la Casa Búho a pasar un lindo rato con Luz, King y Eda. Pero la otra parte, la más cruel y sádica se alegraba que Luz ya no fuese una molestia en sus aventuras con Boscha. Y era ese pensamiento el que más le lastimaba.

—Vamos, todo estará bien. No necesitas a esa tonta humana que ni siquie-

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA! —Explotó Amity mientras se levantaba y apartaba la mano de la otra. Dentro de sí seguía sintiendo algo muy intenso por Luz y no iba a aguantar que nadie, especialmente Boscha, hablara mal de ella—. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! 

—Oh ¿en serio? Dime algo, Amity. —Boscha se acercó a la chica y le sujeto la cara con una mano—. ¿Quién fue la que insistió en continuar viéndonos a escondidas? ¿Quién le ocultó todo a Luz? ¿Quién se inventaba excusas para no verla? Dime, ¿en qué manera todo esto es mi culpa? 

Amity simplemente se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras tan amargas que escuchó. Boscha pasó de largo y empezó a caminar hacia Huesosburgo—. Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana, cariño. 

Amity la observó fijamente pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Boscha dijo algo que le heló la sangre—. Vamos, intenta decirme que me odias, que no me quieres ver jamás. Sigues bajo los efectos del suero. Las dos sabemos las palabras que saldrán de tu boca y no son esas. Pero, si estás tan segura, dilo. Di que me odias y encontraré la manera de que Luz te perdone. Le diré que todo fue un truco para separarlas y que yo soy la mala de la historia. Solo di esas dos palabras, Amity. Dilas. 

Amity abrió la boca, con dificultad y yendo contra lo que su cerebro quería decir, intentó pronunciar, una por una, las palabras que englobaban lo que sentía por la bruja de Pociones—. Te amo.

Boscha sonrió triunfal, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a una Amity desconsolada en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Aunque no lo parezca, Amity es de mis personajes favoritos junto con Luz, pero la parte de mi que veía telenovelas con mi abuela me dijo que podía hacer algo bastante triste con la canción de Mecano xD  
> Tenía ya la idea desde hace mucho, pero lo que se me dificultó fue escribir el final, tuve varios escenarios en mente, desde que Amity regresaba con Luz y seguían con su relación sin ningún problema, hasta algo más fiel a la canción  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de esto, agradezco sus comentarios y críticas.  
> Espero que estén bien y que tengan una bonita semana UwU


End file.
